Celebration
by KeitaEdelstein
Summary: The long-awaited summer games have drawn to a close, and the Nordic nations have gathered at Sweden's house to see who performed the best. Contains all 5 Nordic countries and a lot of 'celebration'. Rated M for a reason, contains yaoi, SuFin and DenNor.


**Hei everyone! I'm back with my second story, and since last time I've completely fallen in love with the Nordic nations, so here's my attempt at SuFin and DenNor. Enjoy! **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters**

* * *

The fire lit up the room with an atmospheric, cosy glow. Although it was summer, the large Swedish cottage didn't feel right without a neat, little fire burning in the lounge. The room contained 3 sofas that were arranged neatly around a television. Matthias, who was sitting with his Norwegian partner, picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"What a fortnight! We can't believe it's over, right Lukas?" A huge grin appeared on his face as he turned to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him a little too tightly.

"Ugh, get off me!" Lukas pushed Mathias away forcefully, so that he fell to the other end of the sofa.

"I really enjoyed Arthur's closing ceremony." Exclaimed a happy Finn, smiling sweetly to Berwald.

"Ja, w's g'd." Replied the Swede, who already had his arm draped over Tino's small shoulders, the expression on his face not at all matching what he had just said.

Emil just sat there with a blank look on his face, nodding in agreement.

The five Nordic men had gathered at each other's houses regularly during the games to watch certain events together. Berwald felt like he had pulled the short straw with the closing ceremony, as it meant that the three nations who didn't live with him would be staying for the night.

They were all fairly competitive, and every medal that was won had been accompanied by a considerable amount of bragging. None of them won a spectacular number of events, which was to be expected, they were all much more fond of the winter games. But what was won (and the subsequent bragging) was taken in good nature by them all. Tonight, however, meant the end of the games, and the all-important final results.

"Well, looks like you guys are all losers!" Exclaimed Matthias triumphantly. "I've won this time." He had 2 golds, 4 silvers and 3 bronzes, beating all the other Nordic nations.

"It's such a shame that the winner also happens to be the most irritating of all of us. Besides, I came second." Lukas replied, crossing his arms, one side of his mouth lifting into probably what was the closest to a smile the nation could manage. He also won 2 golds, but only 1 silver.

"Th'rd." Said Berwald, his expression unchanged. He had 1 gold.

"Oh, fourth, I guess." Tino added, frowning and pulling himself into Berwald's chest, who wrapped his arms around him. No golds, but a single silver and 3 bronzes saved him from last place.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Emil had won no medals, but wasn't too bothered by it, he had enjoyed watching the others do well (although he would never let them know that). He left the room quickly.

"Maybe we could head upstairs too?" Matthias asked Lukas, winking suggestively.

"Fine." Deadpanned Lukas.

"Goodnight!" Shouted Tino, pulling his head away from Berwald's chest, smiling.

Matthias grabbed Lukas' hand and pulled him up off the sofa. "Watch it!" Lukas shouted, as he was lead out of the room by the eager Dane.

Tino looked up into Berwald's bright blue eyes. "Well done, Ber."

"Th'nks, y' too." He puts his hands around the smaller man's hips and lifted him onto his lap, so that Tino was sitting facing him. He pushed his head forward to that their lips met. He lightly brushed his tongue over the Finn's lips, who complied, parting them just enough for Berwald's tongue to slip in. It glided around Tino's mouth, exploring every inch before wrapping itself around the other's tongue. He raised one of his hands to the back of Tino's head, massaging his soft blonde hair, relishing in the feeling. Tino wrapped his arms around the tops of Berwald's shoulders to steady himself. The kiss continued for a bit before Tino pulled his mouth away, their foreheads touching. They stared into each other's eyes without saying a word, savouring the moment. The fire crackled behind them accompanied by the sound of Lukas and Mathias getting into bed.

"Shall we?" Asked Tino.

"Mhmm." Tino felt himself being lifted into Berwald's arms. He held on tightly as he was taken upstairs.

* * *

Lukas removed his clothes and neatly folded them up, placing them on a chair in the bedroom while Matthias threw his haphazardly onto the floor before launching himself onto the bed, fully naked. Lukas glanced at him, rolled his eyes and continued folding.

"Idiot."

"Come on, Lukas, hurry up." Whined Matthias. Lukas sighed and removed his underwear.

"Would you stop staring!?" Cried Lukas, giving Matthias a piercing look while covering up his crotch with both hands. Matthias simply shook his head, grinning.

Lukas slowly got onto the bed and lay on his side, facing away from Matthias. Almost instantaneously he was being hugged tightly by Matthias.

"You're so hot, Lukas, sometimes I don't think you realise that." Matthias nuzzled into the side of Lukas' neck, kissing it repeatedly. One hand trailed up Lukas' chest to one of his nipples, causing him to moan just loud enough for the Dane to hear him. Lukas blushed as Matthias chuckled softly. His hand made its way down to his stomach and started stroking it gently in circles. Lukas started to relax, pushing himself backwards into Matthias ever so slightly. He felt Matthias' erection graze softly against his lower back causing Matthias' body to tense a little. The hand that was caressing his stomach moved down slowly, eventually finding his inner thigh. Lukas' moaned slightly louder this time, he was finding it more and more difficult to keep quiet. In the end he stopped trying altogether and let his instinct take over, moaning fairly loudly. He really did love Matthias, but he had always found it hard to show. Deep down he knew that he _needed_ his Danish partner, and Matthias was aware of this. Matthias took Lukas' moans as a cue to roll him onto his stomach and lift his crotch up into the air. Lukas lifted his torso up and rested on his elbows as Matthias reached over to the drawer next to the bed, looking for lube. Luckily he found a tube and removed the top, applying a fair amount to his fingers. He moved over to Lukas, and knelt behind him leaning forward over Lukas' back. He kissed the back of the smaller man's head as he slowly pushed a finger into him. Lukas' back arched at the overflow of sensation, sending waves of pleasure and pain through his body causing him to let out a small cry.

"Shh." Whispered Matthias reassuringly before pushing in another finger and scissoring slightly.

"Please, Matthias, I need you." Sighed Lukas, letting his hair fall freely over his face as he exhaled. Matthias pulled his fingers out, Lukas shuddering as he did. Matthias sat up straight and placed his hands on the Norwegian's hips. He positioned his member in front of Lukas' entrance, and slowly pushed forward. Lukas tensed his whole body and shuddered as he was filled with the Dane, as Matthias closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. He pulled out almost completely before pushing back in, this time faster. He repeated this until he built up a rhythm, both men moaning in time. Matthias reached around to Lukas' neglected cock and started pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

As the tempo increased and the men got closer, Matthias leant forward so that his stomach and chest was flush with Lukas' back. He steadied himself by meeting Lukas' hand with his own, interlocking their fingers. This made his thrusts stronger before he finally found Lukas' sweet spot. The smaller man arched his back and cried out Matthias' name, who responded by hitting that spot over and over again. This brought Lukas to climax and he saw white as he spilled onto the sheets, tightening around Matthias, causing him to do the same. Both of their bodies shook as they rode the moment before collapsing into a sweaty heap, catching their breaths.

Lukas curled up and nuzzled into Matthias' chest while Matthias wrapped his arms around his Norwegian lover and intertwined their legs. He pulled him close.

"I love you."

"I love you too." It was not often that Matthias heard those words, which made them very special to him. He kissed the top of Lukas' head before falling asleep. Lukas listened to Matthias' steady breathing for a while, taking comfort in it. He loved the Dane more than anything or anyone in the world, and there was no where he would rather be than in the arms of his lover like his was right now.

* * *

In the neighbouring room, Tino was being placed gently on the bed. Berwald took off his shirt as Tino did the same, both throwing them onto the floor. Berwald moved over to the bed and positioned himself above Tino. He dipped his head down into a quick kiss before he glided his hands up the Finn's chest, causing him to shudder at the sensations his rough hands made on his own soft, pale skin. Berwald stopped to tweak a nipple, eliciting a moan from the smaller man. He made his way up to Tino's face and cupped his partner's jaw with both hands, stroking his cheeks with both thumbs. He looked into Tino's large, beautiful eyes to admire them for a moment.

"Y'r s' pr'tty." He said softly, as Tino's cheeks reddened with a blush. He went down for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Tino's quiet moans of protest signalled for Berwald to pull away, confused. Tino looked down at Berwald's crotch as he worked on removing his tightening trousers. He undid the buckle of his belt and unzipped the fly, slipping the trousers and underwear down. Berwald shuffled around to take the garments off, tossing them onto the floor before doing the same to Tino's.

He resumed his position above Tino, admiring his body. Tino did the same, his eyes trailing down Berwald's perfectly sculpted, muscular, pale chest to his equally muscular belly, before finally arriving at the package he craved so dearly. He reached out his hands to Berwald's member, wrapping both around it. He slowly pumped up and down, loving the look appearing Berwald's face. He rubbed the tip with one of his thumbs, as Berwald glided his hands through the Finn's light hair. A few seconds passed before Berwald moved one of his hands down to push the Finn's hands away. He reached over to the bedside table to the small bottle, grabbing it. Tino's eyes lit up at the sight of it, causing Berwald to smirk, consequently making Tino blush deeply. Berwald opened the tube and deposited a generous amount of the lubricant onto his fingers. Tino spread his legs for Berwald, who leaned down to kiss his cheek as he pressed a warm finger into Tino's entrance. Tino let out a small yelp at the sudden increase of pressure, before Berwald moved to kiss his lips instead. He inserted a second finger and wiggled them around slightly, causing the smaller man to moan into the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss as he pulled out his fingers, Tino pouting at the loss of sensation.

Berwald picked up the Finn's legs, and one by one draped them over his shoulders as he carefully lined up to Tino's hole. Looking to Tino for permission, and receiving a timid nod in response, he slowly pushed forward. Tino's back arched as he was made complete by his lover. That feeling, he loved it, longed for it, _needed_ it. Holding on to Tino's thighs for support, Berwald pulled back out with a moan. Tino loved it when Berwald moaned, due to it's rarity. Berwald wasn't a man who often voiced his feelings, and Tino knew that he was the only one who could produce such noises from him. Berwald pushed in and pulled out again, repeating this for a few moments before reaching to Tino's own member. He pumped it slowly, but increased the speed as he thrust faster and faster. Tino called out Berwald's name as his coil of nerves was hit, so Berwald hit it again and again. Tino was practically screaming as he was coming close. Berwald squeezed his hand tightly around Tino, until he too was ready to release.

Eventually he let go and Tino released, his back arching and his entrance tightening around Berwald as he came too. The couple shuddered in unison, sharing this moment of pure ecstasy.

Berwald pulled out of Tino, panting, and continued to lie down next to him. He lifted one of his large arms up and wrapped it under Tino's shoulders, pulling him closer. Tino responded by resting his head on Berwald's strong chest, wrapping his arms around the man and listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"I love you, Ber."

"I l've ya too."

* * *

In the room next door, Emil lay in bed, wide awake. He grabbed his pillow and wrapped it tightly around his head, pressing it to his ears with his hands. While he was sure that the other Nordic nations couldn't wait until the next games, he knew that he certainly could.


End file.
